Militaries and Combat
Combat Combat in OCL is very similar to Dungeons and Dragons. Combat is governed by dice rolls. Each participant gets one turn per round, the order of which is governed by an initiative roll (highest dice roll goes first, second highest second, etc.). During a player’s turn, he or she may order each military unit under their control. Orders consist of usually two components – a preparation phase and an action phase. Preparation includes casting defensive spells, movement, and in general setting up your units for combat. Action includes damage dealing spells, normal attacks, or other active moves. During combat, the field of battle will have a preset layout determined by the moderators. Consider it a map, but really low def. I’m not capable of drawing landscapes. If you have experience with it, the map will exist similar to the series Advance Wars on handhelds. The map will be divided into square units. Each square unit will have a terrain modifier – some units are mountains, some are woods. Each of these terrain types have different default modifiers, and some specific races have their own modifiers associated with them. For example, Tree Elves have an ability that makes one of their units Invisible while standing in a forest unit. Terrain types will affect movement in special ways as well. Oceans will be un-traversable unless you have transports (or are Merrasine), Mountains stop movement for one turn unless your unit has modifiers like Dwarves, or can fly like Sorroson. The specifics of these terrain types will be released at the beginning of the game, as I will be tweaking them as I beta test battles. Land Attributes Each army unit has a set of attributes that govern how they play. See Army Units for the list thereof. Health Total amount of damage a unit can take. Armor The minimum required dice roll to cause damage to the unit (similar to Armor Class). Damage Damage range available to the unit (indicates what type of dice to roll). Movement How far a unit can travel in one turn. Modifiers Any abilities that change how combat works against specific units or otherwise changes the default nature of a unit. The attributes of a military unit are calculated based on a few things. One, the base class that unit is based on. Two, any modifiers from equipment or training. For example, a Human Footsoldier may start with 10 health, but if you equip the unit with full steel plate armor, you could get 12 or more health. However, take heed, this doesn’t mean you can just throw 1% of High Elves into your realm to know how they work in detail. Any minority race will be resistant to joining your military. You will have to convince each minority race to participate in your military if they are below a certain threshold. Army Units Army Units vary by race. See the Army Units page for full details. Naval Units Each nation has the ability to design their own ships. There are generic classes you can choose from, and we hope that players revolutionize technology to make navies super fun. To clarify, cannons have been adapted for use on ships, and the first major ships carrying these cannons have been developed. Even so, cannons have not been miniaturized and perfected for use on land. Navy Base Classes Cruiser Main ocean-going combat vessel. Has the thickest armor and most cannons among the various classes. Has long range, but susceptible to damage at close range. Useful as a sniper. Destroyer Main inland-sea-going combat vessel. Has thinner armor and less cannons than a Cruiser, but is more maneuverable. Has medium range, and is excellent for countering Frigates. Frigate Smallest combat vessel. Has little capacity against other ships, unless they get within close range. Frigates can launch short range bombs that are devastating to other ships, but must be right next to their enemies to launch. Merchantman Class of ships frequented by traders and merchants, Merchantmen can be used to transport goods over long distances. Trades firepower and armor for cargo space. Transport Final class of ships, Transports are used to ferry soldiers to other areas of the world. Used as an invasion tool, Transports have thick armor but no armaments.'' Naval Attributes Hull Represents how thick the ship’s hull is, measured in centimeters. 10 centimeters equals one point of defense. Sails Represents how many masts and sails are on the vessel. Each sail equals 1 movement speed. Guns Represents how many cannons are on the vessel. One gun equals one damage point. Launchers Represents how many bombs can be launched at once. Each launcher equals 3 damage points.